If Circumstances were Different
by 4EverCharmed
Summary: A different take on what happened between Snow and Regina during 'Welcome to Storybrooke' after Snow had killed Regina's mother and asked the former queen to take her heart.
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: made as a one shot but could stretch it if wanted.

Regina sat in her room staring at nothing. She didn't know what she was supposed to be feeling, she had just lost her mother.

No.

Her mother was killed. Killed by Snow White. The thought of revenge was all it took to stop her going crazy, she was angry, hurt, upset and most of all, guilty. Guilty that she couldn't stop it in time and that she was tricked.

Her phone rang for what seemed the hundredth time, pulling her out of her thoughts but she couldn't answer. She knew who it was, Emma.

**Her**Emma.

Looking to the ringing phone Regina lets a tear fall, what seemed to be the first since her mother's death. Truth be told she was desperate to answer, to hear the one person's voice who could maybe make it all better but there was also a problem with that. Her Emma was Snow White's daughter.

She never intended on falling in love with her enemy's daughter but she had. On many occasions she tried to push Emma away and told herself she didn't deserve a happy ending because she was a villain. Then there goes that saying, 'The heart wants what the heart wants' and for Regina she never took it lightly. She gave in and although at present time their growing relationship was a secret she wasn't scared of telling Emma that she loved her.

Hearing a loud banging on her front door, Regina rose from her position. Why? She didn't really know. She supposed a part of her was hoping it was Emma come to comfort her after rejecting all her calls. Approaching the front door she opens quickly with a fake smile which soon disappeared when she took in the person in front of her. Snow White. Glaring in her direction, Regina found it hard to take in the fellow brunette's excuses and only really paid attention at the words. 'Kill me" and "Take my heart"

Looking directly at her, Regina frowns unable to speak and slowly, lifts her hand hovering above the tear stricken woman's chest. Then there it was. Short but direct.

"No"

Snow looked at Regina confused as to why after all these years of trying to end her existence was she now refusing. Yes in recent events, Regina had shown a different side of herself. A more softer side but she couldn't understand the simple fact that she had just killed Regina's mother and Regina was showing no signs of acting on it or plotting revenge.

Snow looks up at her openly allowing her tears to fall and asks a simple question. "Why not?"

Regina looks back at Snow and answers honestly with an answer she thought she would never give. To her at least.

"I love Emma"


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: I had received reviews for another chapter so here go! :)

Walking or more so creeping back into the apartment, Mary Margaret could not wrap her head around what Regina had told her. All she could do was step back off the porch and leave as quickly as possible not wanting to look at her former step mothers heartbroken face anymore. She could not even find the words to ask Regina to repeat what she said, if she heard right.

_I love Emma._

It was swirling around Mary Margaret's head trying to process it. Did she mean it was a secret that her daughter didn't know? Or were they together?. Shutting the door behind her, she thinks back to the day in question that lead her to go to Regina's in the first place. It started to make sense how it ended up being all Cora, Regina had notable held back on using her magic against the trio including Emma when Mary Margaret snuck out the shop to complete the spell Gold had given her. Also the brunette had left her mother in the shop to deal with the enemies alone while she appeared to Mary Margaret in the vault.

Thinking back to when Regina was framed for Archie's 'murder' how determined her daughter seemed to be with proving it was not her. The look Regina gave Emma before she disappeared when the evidence built up against her. They must of been together because she remembers clearly how much Emma was not herself when Regina was not in contact. She seemed to mope around. Even Henry was worried.

Walking around to her bedroom, Mary Margaret freezes seeing her lamp on with both David and Emma sat on the bed in deep conversation with a look of worry on their faces. David stands seeing his wife and heads over hugging her quickly. "Where did you go? We sent Gold after you in case.."

Mary Margaret leans against him but doesn't hug back, instead she looks over his shoulder at Emma who is watching her parents. Emma starts to frown feeling awkward at her mother staring at her. Pulling away, Mary Margaret looks at both of them. "I went to Regina..."

Emma gets up at this and stands next to her father. "Are...are you okay? What happened?"

Mary Margaret looks at her. "Nothing...she did nothing..I asked her to take my heart but she couldn't, do you know why...Emma?"

David looks in shock at what he wife went off to do while Emma avoids her mother's gaze knowing she knows something. "I..."

Mary Margaret looks to David. "Give us a minute?"

David looks between his wife and daughter confused but still in shock. He barely nods walking away to the kitchen. Mary Margaret approaches her bed and sits down causing Emma to follow and do the same.

"Emma.."

Emma bites her lip feeling nervous. Mary Margaret looks over seriously with a look Emma has never seen before and it slightly scares her.

"Do you love Regina?"

Emma looks back getting teary and nods.

"Yes"


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note: more as asked for! :)

Emma walks along the chilly street wrapping her rapidly shrinking leather jacket round her torso before rubbing her gloved hands together. She seemed to be walking in a daze unable to comprehend what had just happened. Her mother had just questioned her on whether she loved Regina, the mayor, the former evil queen, the women that not only a few hours ago was asked by her mother to rip her heart out.

Although the entire explanation was bizarre to say the least, what Emma could not wrap her head round the most was what her mother had said to her after.

_"Have you told her this?" Mary Margaret watched concerned as her daughter continued to look more downtrodden and what had started as glassy eyes were now full blown tears rolling down her cheeks. Something which Emma would never normally show to anyone._

_Emma wipes a tear away shaking her head. "No"_

_Mary Margaret watches a moment as Emma starts to fidget with her hands, her whole body shaking a little at what she had just revealed._

_Mary Margaret grabs her hands holding them steady and tilts her head down so Emma has to look at her. "Go tell her"_

  
>How was her mother okay with this. How did she push Emma into admitting the truth and persuading her to tell the brunette she once called an enemy the truth, which is why she was here now. Walking in the direction of Regina's.<p>

Emma stops at the gate looking at the small light from the porch still on confirming that Regina was still up. What if she doesn't say it back?.

Emma ponders with the thought and realizes her mother would not of said for her to confront the mayor if she didn't believe it could be true. She wouldn't have the heart to set her own daughter up for heartbreak would she?.

Walking up the steps, Emma leans against the wall taking a breath. It was now or never. Either way she would have to face her at some point. They were still in a relationship, if you could call it that. Knocking, Emma clenches her fists together feeling her nerves build up inside. Upon hearing the door click open, Emma's eyes fly straight to the ground.

"She told you..."

Emma frowns and finally lifts her head to gaze at the woman in front of her who reveals her assumption. Emma looks confused taking in Regina's sad state similar to Emma's. Regina takes a breath not wanting to repeat due to the weakness of it.

"Your mother...told you that I said I love you"

Emma looks surprised and steps forward gradually smiling feeling the relief take over. "No..but thank you for confirming it"

Regina looks teary as Emma reaches for her hand.

"I love you too"


	4. Chapter 4

Author's note: so much for one shot! Ha-ha thanks guys x

Once they had openly admitted how they felt for one another and the words I love you had left their lips, nothing else seemed to matter for Emma and Regina. They were not scared or worried about what others might say when they were to walk into Granny's hand in hand or when they shared the odd kiss in the street. They had each other and that was all they wanted, all they needed. Emma for one was finally grateful to the fact she could now support her girlfriend in such a difficult time and Regina was happy to take comfort in Emma's arms when she cried in the night for her mother she had lost. Although it hurt, Regina knew she was no longer alone and she felt safe having Emma by her side.

Emma had now spent the majority of her time staying at Regina's which made Henry happy despite the fact he continued to stay with his grandparents to give them some time to work on their relationship considering the recent struggle of events. They had slipped into somewhat of a routine. Emma would return to the loft in the morning and take Henry to school, then Regina would collect him and bring him home for dinner before Emma would take him back to the loft so they again could be alone. It might across as selfish to some people but Regina did not want their son seeing her weak and waking up sobbing in the night which would for sure frighten the boy.

As the days went by, it seemed as though the women went from strength to strength, until the revelation that Emma's parents had secretly grew magic beans with the help of the dwarves to portal their way home. Regina had noticed a change in Emma, she appeared rather lost and confused for a reason she couldn't put her finger on and so decided to ask what the problem was. The answer she received wasn't one she was expecting.

"I don't want to lose you"

Regina watched Emma as she began to pace in Regina's hallway having returned from dropping off Henry. Regina questioned herself. Why would she lose me?.

Emma looked at her and could swear she could hear Regina's thoughts.

"Your going back...and I belong here"

Regina realizes what she is talking about. The Enchanted Forest.

"Then I'm not going back"

Emma frowns at Regina's statement, her look practically begging the woman to continue with her explanation. Regina smiles and touches her face.

"My home is with you"


	5. Chapter 5

Author's note: last instalment? Unless you guys would like me to do an epilogue of some sort of them in the future? Thanks for reading! :)

Emma had found it difficult when her family decided to return to the Enchanted Forest and deep down she felt like she had lost them again. Even though it was by choice to stay behind, she missed them but she belonged in this world and could see no way of coping in the forest after her brief experience with her mother that had involved ogres.

Once everyone had left, Emma and Regina felt they had no choice but to leave Storybrooke. They couldn't stay in a empty town on the off chance of them coming back, so they left to start over. New life, new beginning.

Before they did leave, Regina placed a cloaking spell on the town so it would stay un touched if anyone were to return someday. Another item Emma decided to leave behind was her bug. She knew for sure Regina would just complain about being in a rotting car that could breakdown at any minute so they took the brunette's car instead. At this point, Emma felt no reason to argue and allow Regina some sort of familiarity while embarking into a new world. It was bound to be daunting for her. Living normally, without having to use magic. Emma was so grateful for what Regina was doing, staying for her and knew deep down that a sacrifice that big must mean True Love.

Driving past the old town sign and across the line, Emma looked out the window feeling as though the past 2 years had been a dream. A really weird yet wonderful dream. Watching the sign disappear in the distance, Emma could feel soft skin press against her hand. Looking over to Regina she sees that the woman had taken hold of her hand. Linking their fingers, Emma smiles.

Definitely not a dream but her Happy Ending because for the first time in forever, Emma Swan did in fact feel as though she belonged and...

at home.


End file.
